


For Tonight

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Quinn, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Slushies, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can hear it in your voice, you care<br/>Let me run my fingers through your hair<br/>I'll keep you company at night<br/>And baby I'm here to make this right."</p><p>I'll Run - The Cab</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Tonight

Sitting at the table, Rachel was pissed at her fathers for making her sign up for the cheerios. They thought it would look good with her record, and that was the only reason they wanted her to join.

"Dad, I don't want to be a Cheerio! They all hate me!" Rachel complained before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Too bad, it'll look good on your record!" her father said with a stern voice.

"Fine, I gotta go... don't want to be late." Rachel snapped.

Grabbing her bag and car keys, Rachel was out the door in less than two minutes. She didn't want to do this, but her fathers gave her absolutely no choice in the matter. She expected to get beat up; which wasn't a surprise. Quinn and Santana was usually the ones who would humiliate her the most in school.

Come on, Rachel, you can do this! Rachel said to herself as she turned the car on.

Driving out of the driveway, Rachel didn't want to be late for her first day of practice. Sue would probably kill her, or Quinn would. Either way, it wouldn't end well for her.

♤♡♢♧

"You're late. I don't like it when people are late! That's a lap!" Sue yelled as Rachel approached the group.

"Well? What are you waiting for, RuPaul?" Quinn asked, and Rachel rolled her eyes as she began to run around the track.

"I want you guys to make her want to quit." Sue said to the rest of the cheerios. She hated the fact that Berry had to join just because it would look good with her college application. So she wanted the cheerios to make her life miserable. Thankfully for Sue, both Quinn and Santana already did that.

"Fabray! Come here!" Sue yelled, and Quinn stood up from where she was sitting.

"What do you want me to do?" Quinn asked, and Sue smiled.

"I want you to get Rachel to trust you, I don't know how you're going to do that, but I also want you to tell her that you have a crush on her!" Sue said, and Quinn's eyes went wide.

"Are yo--?" Quinn was in the middle of saying before Sue cut her off.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's just say, I don't like her very much," Sue admitted, and Quinn smiled evilly. She liked the plan a lot, since she planned to take it farther at Puck's annual end of the year party. Just because she took Finn from her.

"Is it okay if I take it farther?" Quinn asked, which made Sue smile.

"Of course." was all Sue said before Rachel finished running the lap.

"Good job, man-I mean Berry!" Quinn smiled, and Santana gave her an odd look.

"Th-thanks...?" Rachel said, completely out of breath.

"Okay! That's enough for today, hit the showers!" Sue yelled, and everyone started walking towards the school locker room entrance.

♤♡♢♧

"Rachel, wait up, girl!" Quinn smiled as the two walked into the locker room. This confused Rachel, only because she didn't know why Quinn was being so nice to her now. Especially after calling Quinn called her 'RuPaul', it just didn't make any sense. Unless Sue told her to be nice, that's probably the only reason.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" Quinn asked, and Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Why?" Rachel snapped, and Quinn gave Rachel her signature seductive smile.

"I thought you would like to use the shower I get? I'll allow you to use it until our season is over with!" Quinn said with her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Um, thanks?" Rachel said, and Quinn took her hand. Leading her to her personal shower, Quinn winked at both Santana and Brittany. The two of them looked at Quinn like she was crazy.

"Here you go, it's all your's!" Quinn smiled as she stood there, waiting for Rachel to undress.

"You can... you can go now..." she said awkwardly, and Quinn nodded and walked away.

Undressing, Rachel wondered if this was all a joke or something. But soon realized the shower was nice, and that this wasn't a joke. Why the hell is Quinn being so nice to me? Especially after talking to Sue? Rachel asked herself as she washed her hair. Fingers combing through her soapy hair, as she frantically tried washing the soap out of it.

She could hear footsteps coming towards the shower she was in, and this scared Rachel. She knew that she was going to get slushied by the Cheerios.

"Rachel, are you almost done, baby girl?" Quinn asked, and Rachel's eyes went wide at the nickname.  
"Y-yeah!" Rachel said as she finished washing her body.

"Good, if you're not out in the next five minutes I'm coming in, baby girl!" Quinn said, and both Santana and Brittany had to bite their tongues to stop them from laughing hysterically.

Rachel turned off the water, and quickly got dressed, not daring to leave the room naked. Especially since a strange acting Quinn was lurking out there. Rachel quickly put her socks and shoes on, trying not to step in the puddles of water from the shower.

Walking out of the room, she met Quinn's seductive smile. "You look beautiful, Rachel! I'll see you in class!" Quinn smiled as she walked into the shower.

God, Rachel better buy this fake act. Or I'll have to drown myself, Quinn rolled her eyes as she got undressed. She hated this, but she wanted Rachel off the team.

Taking off her panties, she realized she had a full on hard cock. Thankfully Rachel didn't know, she'd probably stay away completely. For Quinn, the Cheerios knew that she had a cock, but they didn't really care. They accepted her and they even gave her her own shower so she'd have privacy.

"Don't stop Believing, hold on to this feeling, baby!" Quinn began singing as she put shampoo in her hair. That's when she decided to get herself off on the thought of a naked Rachel. It would get her in the mood to play with her emotions, she had thought.

Fuck! Quinn moaned as she slowly stroke her cock. It felt amazing, and she couldn't wait to come undone.

"Shit!" Quinn moaned as she came onto her hand. She was quick to wash her hand in the shower, not bothering to wash her legs. She had to hurry, the bell was about to ring for class.

This was going to be an interesting month!


End file.
